Almost the Same
by Liya249
Summary: What if Mary had a fraternal twin, younger but not as sheltered or as 'proper' as Mary. Ara is used to being free and not having the weight or responsibility of Scotland depending on her but how will she hold up at French court.
1. Meeting

**After watching Reign a couple of years back and rewatching it now, I have had the inspiration to write a fanfic, there aren't many OC/Bash fanfics out there but I had this idea and needed to get it out. I currently have one other writing in progress but I couldn't help myself. So here you go.**

No one pov

Mary Queen of Scots travelled within the small carriage towards French court, she had not seen it since she was little, thinking of her time there drew her thoughts towards before she came to France, when she lived with her mother, younger sister Ara and her half brother James.

Thinking of her younger sister hurt, they had started life together, grown together, learnt together and played together up until Mary had to leave for France. Her departure brought on many tears and tantrums from her sister, she cried about how unfair it was that Mary had to leave her, but Mary remembered how Marie, her mother, had quietened her sister, aimlessly trying to tamper down Mary's own fear of leaving.

Since then Mary herself had grown, almost a woman ready to marry the Dauphin Francis for the sake of an alliance to protect her country, a country she hadn't seen in years yet she loves so much. She would see her ladies today, after such a long time she would see Greer, Lola, Kenna and Aylee. All of them hoping to find suitable husbands within their time at French court.

The carriage teetered along the bumpy King's road, carrying Mary evercloser to the court, the bright green trees blurred together as the carriage ambled along.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Meanwhile at French court, the courtyard was abuzz with life as servants rushed around preparing for the Scottish Queen's arrival. The French King sat waiting in the castle, his mistress Dianne de Poitiers sat beside him until the pounding of the drums announced the arrival of the Scottish Queen and her ladies.

The court arrived outside just as Queen Mary's carriage pulled into the courtyard and her ladies there alredy waiting for her, the carriage drew closer and halted, Mary emerged from within, immediately turning to see her ladies, her friends.

A steady gallop broke her concentration on greeting her ladies, they all turned spotting two lone riders heading towards them, "Who is that?" Kenna asks, her question directed at no one "I don't know" Mary answers for everyone.

The riders drew closer, one stopped yet the other came closer still, the rider seeming so familiar to Mary. The rider dismounted and walked towards them "Mary!" the rider cried as she sprinted the last few paces towards them. "Ara?" Mary aksed in reply, the rider nodded as she reached her sister, "Oh, Ara" Mary uttered in disbelief encasing her only sister in a desperate hug, "How are you here, I've missed you, you've grown so much" Mary rambles as Greer steps forward, "Mary, your hair! didn't the nuns teach you anything" she gathers Mary's hair in a vain attempt at fixing it, she then turns to Ara and scolds "Ara, what are you wearing, you look positively wild". Mary's ladies turn to note her attire, clad in breeches and a long tunic Ara doesn't seem like a princess at all.

The trumpets then blare, announcing the Kings presence, forgetting Ara's look they turn excitedly to see the king and Diane de Poitiers making their way forward.

"Is that Catherine?" Mary asks, "No they're still waiting on her" Kenna answers then continues "Thats Diane de Poitiers, the kings mistress". "So the rumors are true" Aylee murmurs, Lola turns to her and says "Unlike her you'll have no trouble finding husbands here" "Oh, we'll certainly enjoy the hunt, what about you?" Kenna says to Lola as Ara rolls her eyes.

Sebastian, the Kings bastard stides towards the King, uttering a few words then stepping back. The trumpets ring again this time the Queen steps forward stopping just in front of the King and Diane. Francis, Mary's betrothed walks forward on the grass to stand in font of Mary. They exchange words and Mary ramble yet again as her ladies try to stifle their laughter. Francis then leads Mary towards the rest of the host, her ladies and Ara following closely behind.

**Okay, first chapter, how'd I do. I know the chapter seems short but the chapters will be short, I don't think I'm capable of writing long chapters as I feel I will end up waffling. This fic won't repeat everything in the TV show with Ara just added in, I hope to incorporate her and show how she changes things slightly. As for the looks of Ara I think a person who looks similar to Mary's actress, Adelaide Kane, has to be Samantha Boscarino.**


	2. Royalty

**I couldn't wait to write some more.**** Oh and the name Ara has two meanings, King or bringer of rain.**

Ara pov

Being introduced into court life is a blur, one moment I'm stood outside behind Mary and the next I'm ushered into a room, my room, to be dressed in something 'appropriate'. Mary enters my room moments after the servants draw a bath for me "Ara, I've missed you" she says after everyone has left, I know what she means, even though Mary was the one to leave Scotland and I remained with our mother, I still felt the loneliness and empty void only Mary's presence could fill, that my twin could fill.

Looking at Mary now I can almost see our differences, not the physical differences but the differences in how we were raised. Mary has been sheltered almost all her life since coming to France, yes she has been groomed to be a Queen but she has not seen life fully. I on the other hand have had a certain freedom that could never been bestowed upon Mary, our brother James taught me how to handle a sword and blades - the excuse to my mother being that it was for self defence and would only be used as a last resort - While Mary was raised at court then the convent, she would've never have been allowed to even touch a blade let alone a sword.

Thinking of our differences brings forth thoughts of our similarities, we have both had attempts to our lives, her more than I being the Queen, however I, being her heir until she weds and produces a child, makes any plan the English have at destroying Scotland and killing Mary null until my death.

"Oh Mary, I have missed you more" I reply, she strides towards a table picking up a hairbrush and then walking up behind me, "Your hair is worse than mine, what have you done?" she asks while sighing and attempting to work out all the tangles and knots, I shrug one shoulder and reply "I haven't bathed in over a week". She makes a noise in horror and turns me towards her, her face is pinched in a grimace, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips thin "Why not?" she demands, wincing I answer "Because I wanted to reach court on time, when you arrived", she tuts, sounding just like our mother before I continue to explain "Mother only caved and allowed me to come less than a month ago, I couldn't have reached court if we stopped any longer".

She sighs before speaking "Disregarding the circumstances, I am glad you are here. I..uh..just, where is the rest of your host? You can't have only come with one guard". Smiling while clasping her hand I tell her that we left them a couple of towns back when we heard that she was just ahead of us, and that they will be arriving within two days.

She accepts my explanation and tells me to hurry before the water cools. I start to unstrap the blades concealed along my body and clothes, Mary raises an eyebrow when she sees the amount of blades I place down on the drawer, there are only five blades, a gift from my brother, I have used them many times in practice but never against a living person, however you can never be sure that you are safe when you are royalty.

Mary turns to leave, but before she does she asks that I join her and her ladies later today, after she takes her leave. I undress and slide into the bath, scrubbing at my sink until it is clean and slightly pink, grime quickly fills the tub so I hurry out and dry my skin, pulling on a long tunic until the maids return to dress me suitably. I hate dresses, no matter how beautiful they may look they are designed to bring discomfort and pain to the wearer, especially the dresses that require corsets, mother has always struggled to keep me wearing them until she gave up and allowed me to wear the same clothes that James wears.

However now, being here at French court, I know I will have to endure the torture that is a dress, I will not embarrass Mary, my mother or my country by fighting against the expectations held for a royal. The maids rush in with a blue dress, it has sheer arms and golden stitched spirals running along it.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I see the girl I am meant to be, a perfectly poised princess, ready to stride into court life but within I see myself, the real me who wishes for a life, any life other that of a royals, a royal is meant to marry for an alliance - like Mary, a royal is supposed to give up the notion of love for the notion of stability and a royal can never be free.

**Okay, I hope the OC character is believable, I have never wrote an OC or a Reign Fic before. Creative criticism is appreciated but please be nice if you don't like it.**

**Liya xx**


	3. First impressions

**I think I'm going to only write a fic based on the first season due to the fact that I will be writing 3 or 4 chapters per episode and honestly I started to lose interest in Reign after the first season.**

Ara pov

Entering Mary's room I see Mary sat on a chair wearing a similar dress to the one that I am wearing, only it is green, she looks tired, probably due to the fact that she travelled recently. Aylee, Kenna, Greer and Lola all stand infront of her, facing a Lady that I presume is here to clarify their purposes here, silently I slip behind the girls and into the vacant seat beside Mary.

"You have returned to the court at you own Queen's bidding. As noble ladies you must councel her, prepair her, account for her..." the woman drabbles on, I sneek a glance at Mary, she seems to listening to what the woman is saying however I know that her mind is racing, probably thinking about Francis, I roll my eyes.

I know our duties as royals and daughters, we must marry for a strategic reason, for alliances but thay does not stop Mary, or any other girl that is expected to wed, from having hope for love. Aylee's voice halts my thoughts as I try to pay attention to the woman speaking " - no teeth and speaks very quickly" hearing this the girls all start giggling, I snort quitely in a very unladylike manner, that of which if my mother heard I would be scolded. Turning to Mary I see her trying to supress her mirth yet it shines bright on her face in the form of a smile.

The woman sighs and rolls her eyes at the giggles, then she says something about getting ready, I look up wide eyed, I just dressed, why on earth would I need to get ready again.

There's a flurry of activity as Greer retrives the dresses while Kenna an Lola splay out the rogue, khol and powder, Aylee first ushers Mary up then attempts to haul me up aswell, I stand reluctantly, walking towards the table ladden with make up.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Greer and Kenna twirl in thier new dresses as Lola speaks up "If colin could see me, he'd marry me in a second. I look of age now; we all do" she says the last part pointedly looking at me and Mary. Mary, who is to marry soon and me, who she last saw when I was a scrawny six year old girl, a lot has changed since then as I am no longer scrawny, instead I have slight muscle from the years of practicing with a sword, not that any of them know that.

My raven hair, identical to that of Mary's and our mothers hangs about my waist - longer than usual but necessary for appearances sake. Aylee pipes up "You know what I'd like to do - explore" while looking at us expectantly then carries on speaking to the others "we haven't been here sonce we were children, surely the castle's changed. Who's with me?" she asks while striding towards the door "I am" the rest chorus as I voice my decline and Mary speaks after her "Go, I'll find you later, there's something I want to see".

Mary and I exit the room and part ways, her deeper into the keep while I, towards my rooms. Entering my room I move to collect my blades, specially the smaller two - the throwing knives, some practice in the wood would do me some good, to calm my nerves and give me something to do, what do ladies even do in their free time? I enjoy reading but I could never spend a whole day inside doing nothing.

I walk down the small hill towards some outlaying woods, it's so bright outside, a lovely day yet most of the courtiers are inside, no appreciation for this beautiful weather.

In Scotland it is mostly cold, being so far up north, the wind bites and whips like sharp blades, but it is home. Here it is stiflingly hot indoors but pleasantly warm outside, I don't think I could ever live here in France, I'd miss the cold of home.

Reaching the trees I take out one of the blades, and carve an 'X' on one of the trees, one that is slightly deeper into the woods so that I'm not entirely visible from the court. I stand back and straighten my posture, who knew that years of training to be a lady and correcting my posture would benefit such a thing like wielding blades, holding my throwing arm in front of me I draw it back then fling my forearm forward, releasing the blade, it makes a dull 'thunk' as it hits the centre of the target.

I hear a slow clapping and I turn quickly, raising another blade at the man standing behind me, he's holding a crossbow, the sling of bolts resting on the ground and a sword at his hip, the sword makes me think longingly of my own sword, the one I have brung yet am not allowed to openly wear, it would place my mother in a spot of ridicule, allowing her daughter, a princess to own, let alone pick up a sword. The man with dark brown hair and pale green eyes has his eyebrows raised before he speaks "Impressive princess Ara" I frown and lower my arm, how does he know who I am? I haven't greeted anyone but the royal family yet, he registers my confusion before adding "Your entrance to court was quite... memorable". He's the one that Kenna thought was Francis, his half brother, the bastard, Sebastian - he _is _gorgeous, like Kenna said.

"Yes, well forgive my attire this morning, I was more concerned with seeing my sister than dressing appropriately" I say, sarcasm heavily under laying my tone, he chuckles and raises his hands, stepping back he says teasingly "I mean no offence my lady". Narrowing my eyes at him I nod in acceptance, turning to retrieve my blade that is lodged firmly within the tree. "I am Sebastian, do you often play with blades?" he asks, I scoff and turn to face him "I'm not _playing, _I'm practicing, it is not a game", "Forgive me my lady, it seems I have offended you?" he says immediately after realising my hostility, "Offended, no ofcourse not, I am a mere lady, therefore I cannot possibly wield a blade without it being classed as _play _" I retort sarcastically, the nerve of him, _play_ he says, ugh men are so closed minded. Hiking up my skirts a few inches, another thing my mother would likely scold me for, I start to storm up the hill away from Sebastian.

**So, they've met. I didn't want them to get along, I don't want it to be easy for Bash to love her, because he loves love Mary and he falls for her easily, so I don't want a repeat of that with Ara.**

**Love liya xx**


	4. Shadows

**Sorry its taken so long to update.**

Ara

The castle is abuzz with servants rushing around in preparation of Philip and Elisabeth's wedding, Lola is bathing, Kenna, Aylee and Greer are still exploring and I can see Mary collecting stones from the lake, Stirling, her dog lazes idly near her. I remain seated within Mary's room reading a play written for my great uncle Henry the VIII.

It was his fault, his fault that Mary and I are at risk of protestants aiming to kill us for having a Catholic claim to the throne of England. He divorced Catherine of Aragon and made a new religion to remarry because he couldn't stand his wife, some Catholics believe that Mary is the true heir to the English throne, threatening Elizabeth's position as Queen of England.

I don't know how long I sit on the chaise, I don't even remember dozing off, not until Mary and Aylee enter the room and Aylee speaks "So Bash just happened upon you, you don't believe that" Bash - Sebastian, I immediately scowl as I recall our encounter at the edge of the woods this morning, "He has a terrible reputation with women, he knows no bounds" she continues, Mary turns after placing her shawl over the back of the chaise I'm resting on "Maybe it runs in the family" she retorts, I frown, what has happened while I've been asleep, Mary was thrilled to see Francis this morning.

Aylee, now concerned, voices my question "Did something happen with Francis?" Mary wrings her hands and answers unconvincingly "No, no, nothing" Aylee gives her a look, showing that she doesn't believe her, I don't believe her, whatever it is Mary doesn't want to speak of it, "Really its fine, and we need to get ready for the wedding, Ara have you been sleeping all this time?" she asks, attempting to change the topic.

I raise an eyebrow, there is no way I'm letting this go, she can hide things from her ladies but not me, I know her even though we've been separated for years she's still my sister and I can tell when something is troubling her. "Go on" she says to Aylee knowing that I won't say anything until we're alone, Aylee resonds by telling us that she'll imform the servants that we're ready to be bathed and dressed.

I need to head to my own room to get ready but first I need to confront Mary about what happened, "Mary..." as I'm about to ask her she furrows her brows looking at some stones upon her dresser in shock, she picks one up and I walk over to her not sure of her reaction. She turns to me and opens her mouth to speak but a loud creak stops her, we turn to face the wall where her changing curtain is and Mary calls out "Hello, is anyone there?".

I don't have my blades, I can't protect us, scanning the room I spot the Iron poker for the fire, it'll have to do, moving forward beside Mary towards the curtain we step in opposite directions her to the right and me to the left, hoping to corner in anyone that is there, Mary places her hand upon the curtain, a shadow immediately places their hand up aswell, I pull Mary back, lifting up the poker.

A voice rasps out "Taste of love and sorrow, but don't drink the wine. Don't." Mary reaches to press her hand against the shadows, I grab her wrist and shake my head, she pulls out of my graps and presses her hand to the curtain, we share a look and I ask "Who are you?". The shadow retreats and a creak follows, it sounds like a door.

Slowly peering behind the curtain we see nothing, reaching out I feel along the wall, there must be a hidden door, Mary copies my actions and pushes the wall, it creaks open and wind whistles down the long dark passage way, footsteps echoing against the closed in walls.

* * *

I stand beside Mary as she talks to a duke of somewhere that I can't remember, Aylee stands to her other side, occasionally contributing to the conversation. I look over the room, everyone is chattering, while the bride and groom dance in the centre of the room.

I struggle to breathe as the dress I'm wearing threatens to kill me, corsets are a curse however the gown I'm wearing is truly beautiful, it is a pale silver green that has sheer sleeves and a full skirt.

I spot Lola and Greer, they're speaking but Lola's focus is elsewhere, it is upon a young man that is walking towards us he speaks to Mary "Your grace, beautiful evening is it not?" this must be Colin, Lola's sweetheart. Colin bows and kisses Mary's hand, Mary gives him a smile as he bows to me and repeats the gesture, Lola looks confused as she speaks with Greer.

"Lets raise a glass, To the happy couple" Colin says while handing Mary a glass of wine he brung over. I stare at the glass as the shadows words ring in my head _"don't drink the wine. Don't" _Mary stares down at the glass, she's thinking of those words too, I can tell. As everyone drinks she lowers the glass, placing it upon the table behind us.

I watch Colin retreat as Mary starts to drag me and Aylee towards Lola, Kenna and Greer. "Take off your shoes and dance with me" she demands, I leap for any chance to rid myself of these torturous contraptions, ridding myself of the shoes I join Mary and her ladies in the middle of the dance floor, we must look entirely improper as we spin in a circle holding hands like young girls, giggling and splitting off into pairs. Grasping at Kenna's hands we twirl as Aylee and Greer and Mary and Lola do too, Francis stares at Mary - whatever happened before has been forgotten as he is enchated by Mary's forwardness.

Others join us in our senseless spinning, I catch sight of Queen Catherine, scowling in distaste at our fun, obviously judging us. I smile widely, loving the fact that because of Mary we can break rules without consequence.

* * *

**I'm picturing Ara's dress to be similar to the dress Elle Fanning wore to the European Maleficent mistress of evil Premiere, just sheer sleeves instead of the netted ones. **


End file.
